


Recovery

by 2010_meets_2012



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Guild Wars: Heart of Thorns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2010_meets_2012/pseuds/2010_meets_2012
Summary: An alternate ending of Heart of Thorns where Trahearne and all the others who died against Mordremoth survived.After Mordremoth was defeated Trahearne was brought back to Fort Trinity for recovering.





	

It has been 2 months after Mordremoth died and the injured were brought back to recover. 2 months since Trahearne fell into coma. He survived but had taken a heavy damage...  
The marshal now lies in his room for 2 months without a sign of moving. Will he ever wake up again?  
The Commander was mostly worried about Trahearne. The marshal is much more than just a friend or their marshal. It is their love. Trahearne also thinks that way. Since that day he fell in coma the Commander guarded and watched Trahearne. They cared the most for Trahearne. Now the Commander carefully headed to the firstborn's room to see at him once more. Trahearne looked terrible! The signs of corruption were gone but there was something else...  
The sylvari had not been eating or drinking lately because of the coma. His body looked incredibly thin and almost dried out. Rips were making their way through the skin of the marshal's chest. It almost seemed he was dead but he was still breathing. The Commander sat beneath. "Dear Trahearne, I wish it could be like before. You look so horrible. I hope you'll be waking soon..." Almost in tears the Commander slightly stroke his hand and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He was still warm and it seemed like with every day his glow comes back. For a while, the Commander only sat there doing nothing. Then! There! Trahearne was moving a finger! The Commander couldn't believe their eyes. It looked almost like Trahearne was smiling. No! He was! Suddenly his eyelids began to move and the sylvari said with a croaky voice: "Commander... I... I... I appriecate what you've done... I'm so hungry... and thirsty. Thank you for being with me..." After the last sentence the firstborn was coughing heavily and the Commander was lending their assistance.  
"I am so happy you woke up, marshal..."  
They headed off to get Trahearne some food and water. As they returned Trahearne rasped still coughing: "Thank... you... Commander... Ah, damnit! This damn cough is so painful in my lungs."  
"It's alright, Trahearne. Now, please get something to eat and drink!"  
"Will do, my dear."  
They only nodded.  
"Commander, could you please come closer? I'd like to hug you."  
They came closer by Trahearne's request and he pulled them closer for a hearty hug. They rested a while in eachother's arms until Trahearne began to cry silently. Tears ran down his face and they could feel the sylvari's heartbeat being stronger now. Trahearne now moved on for a kiss and carefully moved them down so they were laying on top now. He caressed their face and the kiss turned out to be more hearty. Trahearne ended with pulling the Commander even closer and resting his head on their shoulders.  
"It's good to be with you again, love." Trahearne whispered.  
"I feel the same way."  
"Mordremoth hit me hard in mind and in body. I didn't think I'd survive any way. It's a miracle my stupid actions in that assault didn't get more killed. I thought long that death would be a good punishment... How could I be so wrong this time and attack a dragon this unplanned. I'm tired seeing so much blood, war and dead bodies... But that is my duty, I guess."  
"Trahearne... You know this isn't true. Please be more positive, okay?"  
"Okay..." 

Later that day the message that he finally awakened spread like fire around Fort Trinty and the soldiers were visiting Trahearne. Even Caithe came to visit him. In the meanwhile he had eaten and drank enough. Trahearne was recovering...  
In the evening when dusk embraces night the Commander was the only one who was allowed to be with Trahearne.  
"Aren't you tired, marshal?"  
"Sure I am tired but..."  
"What is it, sir?"  
"You can just call me Trahearne."  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot about that. What is it, Trahearne?"  
"I'm afraid to sleep... I'm afraid to close my eyes and 'dream'... I don't know how much the dragon damaged my psyche. I don't wanna have nightmares."  
"It's okay. I'll be here if you have one."  
"Thank you, Commander. I didn't expected you'll be sleep here tonight."  
Before they could reply, Trahearne pulled them tight and started to kiss again. They were cuddling for a time until Trahearne fell asleep into the Commander's arms. His breath was relaxed and the violet glow had something soothing so they fell asleep too.


End file.
